Qu'emportent Les Trains ?
by Jesse-J
Summary: Se séparer... Sur un quai de gare... Alors qu'on s'aime... Tellement cliché? / slash


**QU'EMPORTENT LES TRAINS ?  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas. Jamais depuis le début de leur histoire d'amour il n'avait ressentit une telle peur, une telle frayeur lui vriller les entrailles, au point de lui donner une nausée qu'il savait ne pas être guérissable par quelque charme que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait défaire l'emprise de ses bras autour du corps de Harry. Le laisser s'en aller, c'était prendre le risque de ne jamais le revoir. Et aujourd'hui, « jamais » prenait pour la première fois un sens fatal et définitif. Un sens… mortel. Harry partait accomplir sa septième année à Poudlard.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de l'adolescent de 16 ans et posa délicatement sa tête contre la chevelure en bataille du jeune homme, laissant malgré lui échapper un soupir, mélange de tristesse, de peine et d'amour infini.

« Tu cherches à m'étouffer ? »

La voix amusée et tremblante de Harry amena un léger sourire à ses lèvres. Il comprit cependant au timbre de cette voix que son petit ami était aussi effrayé que lui, sinon plus. Cette pensée décupla sa peur et sa nausée.

« Désolé Harry »

A peine eut-il parlé qu'il pensa aussitôt que sa propre voix trahissait profondément son état intérieur. Et ça, il ne voulait pas laisser Harry l'entrevoir.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, c'est tout  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir non plus. Mais nous savons tous deux que Dumbledore a raison : je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard »

Harry leva les yeux vers celui qui le retenait affectueusement contre lui et aperçu un faible sourire sur ce visage mille fois admiré. Un instant, il revit une image de ce regard actuellement posé sur lui dans d'autres circonstances…

_Il revit un matin ensoleillé où la lumière du jour filtrait en éclats à travers les rideaux d'une chambre… Il revit ce corps qu'il aimait tant (_et qui l'aimait tant…_) auréolé de cet éclat magnifique… Il revit ses mains jouant à faire naître des ombres sur le torse de l'homme (il était un homme maintenant) avec qui il avait passé la nuit entière à se perdre sur les chemins du plaisir… Il se revit, déposant un doux baiser sur le front de son amant, sur la bouche de son amant, sur le torse de son amant… Il vit, il revit… Tous les souvenirs des ces jours et de ces nuits si parfaites, de cet enchaînement d'heures qui à l'époque semblaient trop courtes, ces images de verdure noyée dans le brouillard épais et froid enveloppant ce château perdu quelque part en Écosse… Son cœur se fractura à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, et il eut l'impression d'avoir vécu tout cela il y avait maintenant des centaines de siècles. Alors que tout cela venait d'arriver. Cet été._

« Harry ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, je… »

Il essaya de sourire et n'y parvint que faiblement, tout en reprenant :

« J'étais dans mes pensées… »

Le jeune homme balaya une mèche de cheveux qui venait de retomber sur le front de Harry avec un geste lent et doux, amoureux, et lui demanda :

« Et tes pensées ne t'emmèneraient-elles pas dans ce vieux château familial du côté d'Abberdeen ? »

Harry eut un vrai sourire, fugace, mais vrai.

« Mes pensées ne vont que vers toi. Toujours »

Un sourire identique à celui que Harry venait d'avoir illumina le visage du jeune homme qui tenait le jeune sorcier dans ses bras. Il inclina la tête lentement vers celle de l'adolescent, et dans un accord parfait, leurs yeux se refermèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un tendre baiser hésitant, qui se changea en effusion passionnée.

Harry enlaça son petit ami par le cou et donna encore plus de profondeur à son baiser, laissant son âme et son corps se perdre dans le temps que représentait ce moment magique. Un moment d'une magie sans aucune incantation, sans aucun sortilège, une magie éternelle et universelle : celle de l'Amour.

Derrière le pilier de la voie 9 ¾ où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se soustraire au regard de tous, les deux jeunes hommes enracinaient leur relation dans l'histoire de leurs vies. En cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux à part ce sentiment immense qui les emportait.

Lorsque le sifflement du Poudlard Express les interrompit, ils se dévisagèrent, chacun portant sur l'autre un regard totalement illuminé d'étoiles.

« Je vais devoir y aller  
- Je sais… »

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de Harry.

« Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais que tu restes, Harry  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais, et je le ressens  
- _Tu le ressens_ ? »

Harry posa sa main sur celle qui était toujours placée sur sa joue et l'écarta de son visage pour l'embrasser. En riant presque, il murmura :

« Le Sortilège de Lien… Tu te souviens ? »

Le jeune homme face à lui se mit à rire aussi :

« Le Sortilège de Lien produit cet effet là ?  
- Disons que c'est un effet secondaire agréable ! »

Harry embrassa furtivement son amant, avant d'ajouter avec émotion :

« Ainsi, je suis toujours avec toi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, s'unissant en scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser sensuel. Quand il cessa, Harry vit ce regard qu'il aimait tant se poser une fois encore sur lui, plus embué d'amour que jamais.

« Je t'aime, Harry Potter. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais »

Harry sentit des larmes lui envahirent les yeux et il ne fit rien pour les retenir, parce qu'elles étaient de joie. Il se sentait soudain vivant, vivant comme jamais, si vivant qu'il comprit que pour le jeune homme qui se tenait là devant lui, et qui était devenu sa raison d'espérer à nouveau, il devait vaincre Voldemort.

En se précipitant dans ses bras, alors que le train pour l'école de sorcellerie sifflait à nouveau pour signaler son départ imminent, Harry murmura à son petit ami :

« Je t'aime aussi, Olivier. Je t'aime »

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, attendant que le monde ne s'effondre ou ne renaisse, plus rien n'ayant d'importance que leurs sentiments en cet unique seconde.

« Je dois y aller  
- Je sais, mon ange »

Harry se recula et prit la main d'Olivier dans la sienne. Il sourit.

« Hermione va me tuer si je ne lui raconte pas mes vacances pendant le voyage vers Poudlard  
- Et que vas-tu lui dire ?  
- Que le meilleur joueur de Quidditch d'Écosse est en plus l'amant du siècle ?  
- Harry ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis redevinrent sérieux. Olivier entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Harry.

« Tu…  
- Oui, Olivier. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'arrive »

Olivier s'approcha de Harry et lui embrassa le front.

« Alors va, Harry »

Le jeune sorcier s'éloigna lentement à reculons, ne quittant pas Olivier des yeux.

« Je t'aime  
- Je t'aime, Harry »

Harry se retourna et disparut dans la vapeur du Poudlard Express. 

**F I N**


End file.
